Magic Cops
by Gloomy-Coco
Summary: [Crossover 22 JS x Magic Mike] Une nouvelle mission à l'Université ? Deux ans après, quoi de mieux pour se remettre de bon pied avec l'équipe de Jump Street. Même si Jenko et Schmidt étaient loin d'imaginer que cela devait impliquer des strip-teaseurs... et c'est quoi cette histoire 'd'hélicoptère' ?
1. Prologue

Genre : Crossover Magic Mike x 21 jump street, aventure, action, romance...

Pairing : Jenko x Eric, Mike x Adam et autres à venir

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

« Si j'étais vous, je baisserais mon arme. »

Jenko et Schmidt tournèrent doucement sur eux même pour voir les hommes de Herman le Pig pointer leurs armes vers eux et voir l'un des hommes tenir en menace Erik. Jenko voulu faire un geste vers eux mais l'un des hommes lui indiqua avec son arme de faire un geste en arrière.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes des flics… Quoi que en te regardant on peut se poser la question ? » fit celui qui semblait être le chef en désignant Schmidt. Le plus petit des deux haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

« En tout cas c'était sur que tu n'étais pas un de ces mecs qui se mettent à poils pour ces femmes en chaleur.»

« Hé ! Vous n'avez pas vu mon show spécial ! » Fit Schmidt en baissant les bras.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui", rajouta Jenko à ses cotés, "grâce à ce numéro il a quand même remporté 1000$ en une soirée.»

« Voyez ! »

« Quoi que tu aurais pu mieux faire au niveau de l'hélicoptère ? Tu sais ' _si vous ne coopérez pas on sort l'hélicoptère !'_ et hop tu sors l'engin ! » Continua Jenko.

Schmidt se mit à rire, et lui et Jenko se mirent à discuter du comment ils pourraient améliorer leurs numéros alors qu'en face d'eux, la bande du Pig et Erik les regardèrent abasourdit. Avaient-ils oublié qu'ils pouvaient être à tout moment tué ?

Le chef qui commençait en avoir marre qu'on lui manque de respect de cette manière, tira un coup en feu en l'air.

Les deux policiers reportèrent leurs attentions devant eux.

« Je vais vous trouer et ensuite trouer votre petite copine là et vous jetez à la mer. »

L'homme qui prenait en joue Erik sera son emprise sur lui. Il enfonça le canon de son arme dans son menton, ce qui provoqua un crissement du concerné et de la part de Jenko qui n'appréciait pas de voir son _homme_ dans cette position… Mais là, il ne savait pas comment faire pour pouvoir se sortir de là, car comme d'habitude, ils avaient oublié d'appeler du renfort. Malgré qu'Erik leur ait dit d'attendre, ils étaient partis comme ça…

Leur seule chance était Mike et les autres. Mais même ça, il était peu sur qu'ils viennent.

Ils étaient dans la merde…

Quand tout à coup, un coup de feu se fit entendre, suivit d'autres. Schmidt en profita pour se mettre à couvert mais Jenko se jeta sur l'un des hommes en face.

« JENKO ! » Cria Schmidt mais il vit son collègue se battre avec un des hommes en face.

Merde, se disait le plus petit des policiers, alors qu'il fut confus par la scène qui se passait devant lui. En effet, il vit plus loin l'homme qui avait Erik le prendre avec lui pour quitter l'entrepôt et Jenko toujours à terre pour se battre.

Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire ?

Alors qu'il allait se décider, il entendit de nouveau un coup de feu et le cri de Jenko qui suivit.

 _Shit ! Shit !_ Et Erik qui n'était même plus dans l'entrepôt. Dickson allait les tuer ! Sans réfléchir, Schmidt se jeta vers l'homme qui était sur son collègue. Il verrait pour le reste après mais la vie de Jenko était plus importante, enfin si il n'était pas trop tard…

« SCHMIDT ! ATTENTION ! »

Et de nouveau un coup de feu…

* * *

Voilà un petit prologue et la suite sous peu... héhéhéhé !


	2. On prend les même et on recommence

**Genre** : Humour, romance, crossover Magic Mike

 **Pairing** : Jenko x Eric, Mike x ?, Schmidt x ?

 **Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà sur une nouvelle fic sur 21 jump street (enfin plutôt 22 ici) en crossover avec Magic Mike. Je sais, je sais j'aurais du faire une fic propre à de 22 jump street (chose que j'ai fait mais pas avancé, car je suis bloqué au niveau de la storyline, du coup j'ose pas vraiment la publier).

Du coup en regardant Magic Mike récemment, mon inspiration a fait « **ah ouaiiiisssssss !** » et nous y voilà.

Nota : je vous conseille de lire «Sans Encombre,... », juste histoire que vous comprenez d'où est partie le Jenko x Eric et qui est mon OMF. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **On prend** les même et on recommence

* * *

Jenko regarda son ordinateur face à lui les yeux vitreux et pas du tout inspiré. Voilà bien trois heures qu'il tapait ce rapport et il avait l'impression qu'il n'avançait pas. Il faut dire que cela n'était pas intéressant : une histoire de couple de vieux qui voulaient seulement prendre un plaisir en fumant un joint dans un parc. Cependant, après enquête, il s'est révélé qu'ils revendaient un peu à d'autre personne de leur maison de retraite. Rien de bien passionnant et d'affolant, pourtant ce genre de rapport n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de temps pour l'écrire, mais voilà, on parlait de Greg Jenko ici…

« J'en ai marre ! » Fit le policier en faisant voler ses feuilles au-dessus de lui.

Schmidt, sur le bureau en face de lui, lui jeta un œil curieux, avant de reprendre ses propres activités.

« Si tu l'avais fait il y a une semaine comme je te l'avais conseillé, tu ne seras pas là à savoir quoi écrire à la dernière minute. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Schmidt reprit ses activités et Jenko soupira de nouveau. Il jeta un œil vers ses feuilles au sol à côté de son bureau et se leva pour les ramasser. Jenko maugréa, il avait décidé de rentrer dans la police pour les actions, l'adrénaline, vivre dangereusement pas pour écrire des rapports ! Il n'était plus à l'école !

Après tout sans ça il ne pouvait pas avancer mais alors qu'il allait prendre une feuille à terre, un pied se posa dessus. Le policier leva les yeux pour y croiser ceux de la collègue de son petit ami… _super…_

« Toujours en train de trainer au lieu de travailler ? »

L'afro-américaine toisa de haut Jenko, les bras croisés juste en-dessous de sa poitrine. Jenko lui jeta regard mauvais, avant de lui retirer son pied et de récupérer la feuille en question il n'était pas d'humeur à s'entretenir avec elle.

Jenko retourna tranquillement à son bureau quand il vit une jeune femme accompagnée la Sorcière. Elle lui lança un sourire avant de lever la main pour le saluer, le policier ne sut pas comment réagir et lui répondit de manière hésitante.

« Yo Miranda, qui est ce ? » Fit Schmidt en désignant la jeune femme à ses côtés.

L'afro-américaine n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le chef Hardy sortit de son bureau pour appeler Jenko et Schmidt. Ce dernier jeta un œil vers la femme en question et lui fait un signe de la main, mais il vit qu'elle avait le regard fixé sur Jenko qui lui tournait le dos et allait vers le bureau du chef.

Schmidt soupira. Il y en avait toujours que pour son collègue.

« Tu n'es pas intéressé de savoir qui c'est ? » demanda Schmidt en jetant un œil en arrière et voir que les deux femmes étaient partis. Jenko à ses côtés, le regarda avant de hausser les épaules, non il s'en foutait…

Le chef Hardy les reçu dans son bureau et ferma précieusement la porte derrière eux.

« Gentlemen, prenez place. »

Les deux policiers s'exécutèrent. Ils savaient ce qui les attendait, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire en attendant ceux de leur boss.

Il faut dire que depuis le succès de la mission dans l'unité de Jump Street au lycée Saigon High et le démantèlement du réseau de la HFS, les choses étaient devenus routinières…

Ils pensaient sincèrement, enfin surtout Jenko, qu'ils allaient être affectés sur des missions plus intéressantes et être davantage respectés, mais ils sont tombés de haut.

Entre la mission d'infiltration où ils devaient arrêter un trafiquant d'animaux qui s'est terminée par l'évasion du suspect et une autre mission où ils devaient toujours infiltré une école de cuisine française pour trouver un usurpateur d'identité qui a finalement réussi à s'envoler tel Jarod le Caméléon, on pouvait dire qu'ils n'allaient pas bien haut dans la réussite.

Schmidt était persuadé que leur chef allait leur affecter sur des patrouilles à vélos et mettre des PV sur des voitures mal garé. Dieu qu'il pouvait parfois détester son métier ! A ses cotés Jenko restait étrangement calme et attendait les remarques du chef. Schmidt l'observait…Etrange…

« Gentlemen sachez que si je vous ai convoqué, ce n'est pas dû à vos maigres réussites qui ne font évidemment pas la fierté du service, mais passons. D'ailleurs Jenko, où est le rapport sur l'enquête de la semaine dernière ? »

Jenko s'agita sur sa chaise :

« Fini. J'ai oublié de vous le remettre sur votre bureau. »

Schmidt lui jeta un œil, mais se tut. Si le chef venait à découvrir la vérité, il devra assumer…

« Bien. Je l'attends en sortant de ce bureau, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai convoqué. Tout le monde ici, s'en foutez de la remise de Jump Street avant que vous débarquiez ici. Tout le monde, moi y compris aurait parié que vous aurez raté sur toute la ligne.

Mais vous avez eu du bol, du coup nos services ont investi des sommes mirobolantes pour faire en sorte que Jump Street reste opérationnel, comme si cette histoire allait marcher ! »

Jenko et Schmidt se regardèrent et firent un rire pour contenter leur chef.

« Par contre, je ne comprends pas que la Commissaire ne saisisse pas qu'en vous renvoyant là-bas, ça sera pire. C'est toujours pire la deuxième fois. »

Schmidt et Jenko se regardèrent un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils allaient enfin retourner sur une mission intéressante ! Mais un raclement de la gorge les fit revenir sur leur chef qui leur fit une longue tirade sur les méfaits de la routine et de l'enracinement. Finissant sur le fait qu'il était en plein divorce. Le malaise fut total pour les deux policiers et particulier pour Schmidt quand Jenko essaya de prouver par un geste totalement déplacé que la routine pouvait se combattre en cassant des murs… Etait-ce nécessaire de faire un geste comme tel face à leur propre chef ? Un jour Schmidt comprendrait son collègue, mais pas aujourd'hui…

« Je vais vous demander de vous taire. Juste une chose : faite la même chose que la dernière fois et tout le monde sera content ! »

Et ils sortirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés.

Une nouvelle mission, ce n'était pas trop tôt !

« Cool, direction Jump Streets je suppose » fit Jenko bien content d'aller à l'unité. Schmidt racla sa gorge et lui rappela son rapport non terminé. Jenko soupira, mais fit à son meilleur ami qu'il verrait ça plus tard et sur ces dernières paroles et des grands sourires qu'ils se rendirent à l'unité située au 22 Jump Streets.

 **xXx**

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils sortirent de l'église vietnamienne – qui était devenu maintenant le QG de l'unité de Dickson- les sourires n'étaient plus au rendez-vous… Loin de là. Au contraire, c'était maintenant des visages crispés qui apparaissaient sur leurs faces.

La mission que Dickson leur avait donné était exactement la même que la précédente : un étudiant mort dû à une drogue appelée la Whiphi. Une toute nouvelle drogue qui faisait fureur au campus de MC State. Comme à Saigon high, la mission était simple : « _Infiltrer les dealers et trouvez les fournisseurs »_ ,

Sauf que, dans les faits, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

« Mais comment il peut nous donner ce genre de mission, on ne sait même pas danser ! » Fit Schmidt à Jenko qui secoua la tête tout aussi dépitée. Les deux collègues se dirigèrent vers leur voiture.

Oui car, la particularité de l'étudiant mort était son activité nocturne pour arrondir ses fins de mois : strip-teaseur. Il travaillait au sein d'un club appelé le Xquisite et il y aurait de forte chance qu'il se soit procuré cette drogue au sein du club...

 _…_

 _.._

 _._

Les deux policiers avaient été septiques lors des explications de Dickson et leurs véritables rôles dans l'enquête, jusqu'à que _le petit ami_ de Jenko rentre dans le bureau et leur explique la situation.

Dire que Jenko était content de voir Eric Valens détective au département des stups- dans le bureau de Dickson était loin de la vérité. Oh non, il n'était pas en froid avec lui, non, _juste_ … Si leurs boulots pouvaient éviter d'interférer dans leurs vies personnelles, il serait plus que content…

Eric leur avait donc annoncé que son équipe était sur cette affaire depuis peu et que lui-même avait réussi à être pris en tant que barmaid dans le club où l'étudiant travaillait.

C'était un club qui avait un très bon succès, bien placé, attirant tout type de femmes et de jeunes étudiantes la recherche d'excitation et de plaisir.

Eric était persuadé que le fournisseur se cachait au sein du club et qu'il devait sans doute engager des étudiants pour la revendre au sein du campus. C'était là que leur enquête devait déboucher, mais avant toute chose : ils devaient réussir à se faire embaucher là-bas.

.

 _.._

 _…_

« Il ne pouvait pas nous donner une mission plus… simple, ou alors qu'on essaye juste de trouver le fournisseur et le dealer à distance… »

« Schmidt... »

« Ou alors juste infiltrer les étudiants et faire notre enquête tranquillement ! »

« Schmidt ! »

« Jenko ! Je ne _**veux**_ pas me mettre à poil devant des femmes en chaleur, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de se sentir humilier ! »

Le plus grand des deux fit un soupir et roula des yeux alors qu'il mit le contact pour démarrer la voiture.

Etudiant le jour, strip-teaseur la nuit. Cela allait être intéressant à voir.


	3. Des rencontres inattendues

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Avant tout de chose j'ai refait mon chapitre 1, car j'ai vu qu'il y avait trop d'incohérence ( _comment ça je le fais mille an plus tard ?_ **euhhh sorry** ). Deux : …Avec moi, si vous m'avez suivi sur SEPOM, vous comprenez que… j'upade peu… enfin j'essaye de le faire rapidement mais…ouais…lol Mais j'essaye de fair le maximun d'effort ! Bref ! Cependant j'ai écris des chapitres beaucoup plus loooooongs héhéhé

* * *

 **Des rencontres inattendus**

* * *

Quand Greg Jenko arriva devant chez lui le soir il n'avait qu'une envie : c'était de se poser dans son canapé, une bière dans une main devant la télé et _son homme_ à ses côtés.

Mais c'est le silence et le froid qui l'accueillit quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il la referma aussitôt avant de sortir son téléphone et composer un numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

« _Hey !_ »

La voix d'Eric décrocha un sourire à Jenko. Il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer, mais il était devenu accroc à cet homme et il aurait du mal à s'en séparer.

« Dis-moi, je pensais venir boire un verre chez toi et sans doute y passer la nuit, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Depuis la mission à Saigon High, les choses entre Eric et lui s'étaient arrangés. Ils avaient décidé de reprendre leur relation depuis le début, avec des _dates_ et autre rendez-vous pour mieux se connaître et voilà quasiment un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Jenko avait encore du mal à y croire, car étant loin de vouloir se mettre dans une relation sérieuse, qui plus est avec un homme, c'était quelque chose qui ne semblait pas vraiment envisageable.

Loin de là que l'idée le réfute, non, c'était juste que… ce n'était pas lui. D'ailleurs depuis qu'il était en couple, beaucoup de ses ex de courtes durées étaient venu prendre de ses nouvelles…Le karma pouvait être une vraie s*lope.

« _Greg, le double des clés que je t'ai donnés est là pour que tu ne me poses plus cette question_. »

Jenko ne répondit pas de suite, c'est vrai qu'Eric lui avait donné ses doubles de clés. Le policier avait clairement refusé de les avoir au début, même si dans les faits, ils passaient énormément de temps dans les appartements de l'un et de l'autre, mais le double des clés étaient la première étape avant l'emménagement ensemble, _puis le mariage_ , puis la _maison avec le chien_ , **le bébé !**

Il exagérait et il le savait très bien.

Maintenant que le mariage gay était inscrit dans la constitution rien ne pouvait les empêcher de passer l'étape. Même si Jenko savait qu'Eric lui rirait à la figure s'il avait l'affront d'en parler, mais le policier ne niait pas qu'il lui fût déjà arrivé d'y penser…

Seulement une fois… comme ça, un soir, avec au moins plus dizaine de verres d'alcool dans le sang. Il y avait aussi eu une deuxième fois, mais c'était plus l'idée de vivre avec le détective qui lui avait de nouveau effleuré l'esprit, lors d'un diner entre lui et des collègues, alors qu'il dégustait son 5e verre de champagne français.

Ça devait être le champagne qui l'avait fait délirer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait garder ses idées pour lui.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se retrouver chez le détective. Celui-ci vivait pas très loin de chez lui dans un grand appartement dans le centre de ville. L'appartement était à l'image d'Eric : classe, organisé et chaleureux.

C'est d'ailleurs dans cette ambiance que Jenko rentra dans l'appartement, qui contrastait au sien. Une douce musique envahissait les lieux et une bonne odeur lui chatouilla le nez. Jenko s'engouffra et ferma la porte derrière lui et mit les clés sur la commode à côté de la porte d'entrée. Son sac sur son dos, il avança dans le couloir qui déboucha dans le salon et c'est là qui le vit.

Eric était tranquillement posé dans l'un de ses canapés, sa tablette en main sûrement en train de lire et sa bière posée sur la table basse. C'était une scène banale connaissant le détective, grand fan de lecture, mais c'était tellement domestique qu'un frisson parcourut Jenko sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Eric leva le regard vers lui et lui fit son plus grand sourire, puis il se leva, tout en déposant sa tablette et ses lunettes de vue.

Il s'approcha de Jenko qui avait posé son sac au sol et qui avait maintenant passé ses bras autour d'Eric pour le serrer contre lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'échangèrent quelques baisers avant que Jenko posa un dernier baiser sur le front d'Eric.

« Tu arrives à temps, j'allais bientôt servir le repas. »

Eric se dégagea de son emprise et alla directement dans une autre pièce. Jenko en profita pour aller y déposer ses affaires dans la chambre du propriétaire.

Jenko pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait, l'idée de vivre définitivement ici lui plaisait bien.

 **XxX**

« C'était donc sur cette mission que tu bossais ? »

Ils étaient maintenant posés sur le canapé, l'un en face de l'autre. Le couple se lançait une balle tranquillement.

« Hum » répondit Eric vaguement « Dickson et mon boss m'ont demandé de me taire dessus, en attendant de voir si vous rejoignez l'équipe. »

Jenko comprenait et fit un son pour qu'Eric le comprenne, mais depuis que le policier savait que son _petit ami_ bossait dans un bar de strip-tease pour femmes, il n'était pas vraiment serein…

« Et comment tu as pu être intégré dans leur équipe ? » Demanda Jenko en renvoyant la balle un peu plus forte que prévu.

Eric la réceptionna surpris mais n'en tenu pas compte et la renvoya de nouveau

« Oh, j'ai confondu l'un des strip-teaseur avec toi et sur un malentendu je l'ai dragué. »

Jenko fit une pause avant de renvoyer la balle plus fort et Eric eut du mal à la réceptionner sans se faire mal.

« Tu l'as confondu avec moi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Jenko avait maintenant les sourcils fronçaient et attendait des explications. Eric se mit à rire face à la jalousie non dissimulé de l'homme en face de lui et renvoya la balle normalement.

« Moi-même j'ai eu de mal à y croire. Je savais que je devais m'entretenir avec un mec du club du nom de Mike, sauf que le mec ne s'est pas montré avant un moment alors j'ai bu et j'ai cru que tu étais venu au club toi-même mais il s'est avéré que c'était la cible et donc Mike. »

Jenko lança un long regard vers Eric qui continuait à rire, alors qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Tu verras » continua le détective mystérieux « ton sosie est en ville et tu seras étonné de le rencontrer toi-même. Sur ce je vais me coucher. »

Eric allait se lever quand Jenko décida qu'il était plus intéressant qu'il reste avec lui. Il le rattrapa pour le plaquer contre le canapé et l'embrasser de nouveau. Le détective fit de nouveau un rire, avant de lui répondre et passer ses bras autour de son cou. ..

 **XxX**

Le lendemain, Jenko et Schmidt durent déménager leurs affaires au campus de MC State. Les parents de Schmidt se proposèrent de les aider, toujours dans le rôle de jouer le rôle de la famille des étudiants qui faisaient leur première année dans cette grande université.

« Je suis le premier de ma famille à faire de fausses études » fit Jenko fier en regardant le campus devant lui.

Le couloir de l'université était rempli d'élève et de famille qui aidaient leurs enfants à s'installer, ces mêmes enfants qui allaient se diriger vers la fête la plus proche une fois les parents partis. Les deux policiers eurent à peine le temps de s'installer que leurs voisins d'en-face, deux jumeaux, virent à leur rencontre.

Deux jumeaux identiques, qui avaient du mal à croire que Schmidt et Jenko étaient frère, d'ailleurs ce dernier eut droit à une remarque sur son physique de « _vieux qui attirait les filles »._

« Tu pourrais facilement te faire passer pour l'un de ces Sugar Daddy que les filles raffolent. » Fit l'un des jumeaux.

 _Sugar Daddy_ ? Jenko et Schmidt se regardèrent ne connaissant pas du tout ce terme. Sans aucun doute encore un mot su que des jeunes, mais hors de question de le faire comprendre comme ça.

Une fois les affaires installées, ils décidèrent de regarder leurs emplois du temps respectif :

« Du coup si Eric participe à cette mission, il devrait être dans le campus non ? » demanda Schmidt alors qu'il finissait à déballer ses affaires.

Bonne question se disait Jenko, mais il était incapable de répondre à ça. Il ne savait rien des détails de la mission d'Eric. L'un des mots d'ordre de leur relation était : ne pas mêler vie privée et le boulot, sauf si exception. Même si au fond Jenko aurai quand même voulu en savoir plus, Eric était par moment un peu trop… secret.

« Sans doute… Pour te dire la vérité je ne sais pas. »

Schmidt observa son collègue surpris, pourtant il savait que les deux hommes étaient devenus très complice :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ? »

Jenko se détourna de ses affaires pour faire face à son collègue :

« Non pas à ce que je sache, à moins qu'il t'est dit quelque chose ? »

Schmidt répondit par le négatif et il continua à ranger sa chambre. Pour dire la vérité, Eric lui avait un message pour lui dire de ne pas prévenir Jenko s'il le contactait suivi du numéro de Miranda à utiliser en cas d'urgence. Schmidt savait que Jenko et la jeune femme ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, donc il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait partager l'information.

Les deux policiers reprirent leur activité de ranger leur chambre de tous nouveaux étudiants à la MC State.

Les premiers jours passèrent sans encombre, ils essayèrent d'en savoir plus sur la WHIPHI « _Work hard, yes, play hard, yes_ » ou alors sur comment trouver un boulot étudiant dans le milieu de la nuit, mais aucun résultat concernant l'un comme l'autre. C'était direct et pas du tout discret, mais ils avaient fait comme ça à Saigon high, pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas là ?

La plupart des étudiants à qui ils avaient demandé, les avaient regardés bizarrement : « Vous êtes des poulets ? » « Vous êtes vieux pour ce genre de choses. » « C'est le directeur qui vous envoie ? » Étaient les questions qui revenaient le plus souvent. Schmidt et Jenko rirent à chaque fois, essayant de noyer le poisson mais maintenant ils étaient méfiés des autres étudiants et devaient faire profil bas…

Ils devaient trouver une autre approche.

 **xXx**

« **To : Eric**

Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu étais sur le Campus ? »

« **To : Eric**

Eric ? »

Jenko regarda son téléphone personnel tendu. Voilà 3 jours qu'Eric ne répondait plus à ses appels ni messages. Il essayait de se convaincre que cela avait un rapport avec la mission, mais il avait du mal à ne pas penser le contraire et croire qu'Eric faisait exprès de ne pas répondre. C'était possible.

Cependant, il ne devait pas perdre de vu la mission en cours, si Eric voulait reprendre contact avec lui, il le ferait en temps et en heure. Surtout que les choses se débloquèrent quelque jour plus tard quand Jenko rencontra Zook, un blond au look surfeur et son pote Rooster lors d'un cours sur géopolitique. Tous deux faisant partie de l'équipe de football de l'université.

Ça servait à rien de mentir, mais la première impression que Jenko eut des deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas forcement valorisante, pas pour eux, non, plutôt pour lui. Il avait trouvé des gens aussi bêtes que lui, mais étrangement Jenko sentait que cette rencontre allait pouvoir le mener loin et en effet Zook et lui-même réussirent à s'entendre très rapidement.

Jenko réussit à s'intégrer dans l'équipe de football et à attirer l'œil non seulement du coach ainsi que de toute l'équipe en tant que _running back_. Il courrait vite et avait la force dû à sa musculature, s'était impressionnant. Zook avait été bouche bée face à ce talent qui était nettement supérieur à Rooster, c'était sûr, c'était le destin, Jenko allait devenir un partenaire et un méga pote.

Le blond faisait partie de ses nombreuses fraternités d'étudiants qui étaient logés sur le campus et suite à la prestation du policier lors de l'entrainement, Zook lui avait proposé de venir boire un verre pour le présenter à _ses frères,_ mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait emmené son frère avec lui. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Pete ? Zack ? … Non il était sûr que ça commençait par un D. Daniel ?

« Hey Brad ! » Fit Zook en accueillant son nouvel ami « et… C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? »

« Doug…Doug Macquaid » Répondit Schmidt en roulant des yeux. Certes il n'était pas aussi charismatique que Jenko mais il n'était pas invisible !

« Ok ok _Doug_ ! Bon les gars, faites comme chez vous, on est là pour faire la fête ! »

Un cri à l'unisson accueillit ses propos, alors qu'il entraîna Brad avec lui pour lui présenter d'autres gars de la fraternité.

Schmidt souffla dépité, il fallait s'y attendre, cependant il pourrait en profiter pour continuer l'enquête et se procurer de la Whiphi, il ne pouvait pas avoir de drogue dans ce genre de fête ! Le policier tomba sur Rooster qui était en train de manger des apéritifs et remarqua de suite son tatouage… exactement le même que celui qu'ils avaient vu sur la photo de Dickson ! Mais le policier ne pouvait pas l'arrêter comme ça, ni même l'interroger dessus directement, il devait trouver quelque chose de plus…subtil dans l'approche.

C'est pour cela qu'il décida d'y aller franco.

Mais l'approche ne se fit pas du tout comme il s'y attendait…

« Hey, Doug, n'est-ce pas ? Le frère de Brad ? »

Non, jamais il aurait pensé que Rooster le mec hyper cool par définition – non mais vous avez vu ce nom, comment ne pas entendre la coolititude dedans – puisse se rappeler de lui. Ou était le piège ?

« Yeah… »

« J'ai vu comment Zook t'a parlé, te prend pas la tête vis-à-vis de lui, c'est un gars cool il a juste flashé sur ton frère. Un verre ? » Continua le décoloré de manière tranquille en mangeant.

Ok, là ce n'était pas normal. Schmidt avait tous ses sens en alerte et attendait sur la défensive quand le coup allait partir, le moment où le joueur de football américain allait rire à pleine dent en disant qu'il était un looser ou alors quand il appellerait ses potes pour venir se moquer de lui.

Mais rien… Rien n'arriva, seulement Rooster qui lui tendit un _red cup._

« Allez poto, fêtons ça ! Bienvenu à MC State ! »

Schmidt et Rooster trinquèrent avant de boire cul sec. Peut-être que cette année, allait être enfin la bonne, se dit Schmidt en buvant. Il oublia le temps d'un instant le tatouage et Jenko.

 **xXx**

Pendant ce temps-là, Zook et Jenko étaient en train de faire la fête en dansant et enchainant les verres, tous comme étudiant faisant partie d'une fraternité. Zook et le policier s'étaient trouvés énormément de point commun et s'étaient rapidement appelés _frères,_ mais alors que Jenko alla se resservir :

« Mike !? Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ! »

Il senti des bras l'entourer et qu'on le serrait contre lui. Le degré d'alcool aidant il ne repoussa pas de suite la personne. Non, il attendit et fut surpris de voir un jeune homme devant lui, brun avec une mèche sur le côté, barbe de trois jours et aux regards bruns, cependant un peu plus petit que lui. Il était beau, c'était indéniable, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

L'inconnu le fixa quelque peu perplexe avant d'ajouter :

« Tu n'es pas Mike … ? »

« Non mais j'aurais dû dire à mon père de m'appeler comme ça, ça m'aurait bien plus. » Répondit Jenko avec un sourire en coin charmeur.

Le gars en face de lui se mit à rire :

« Qui aurait cru que j'aurais vu le sosie parfait de Monsieur Magic Mike en personne. Ça donne des idées… »

Le regard que lui lança le brun était sans équivoque que Jenko en frissonna. Il devait se stopper maintenant et vite.

« Brad Macquaid » Jenko tendit sa main.

« Adam, _the Kid »_

« C'est un drôle de… nom… » Fit surpris le policier.

« Mon nom de scène. Je trouve qu'il est pas mal quand je me présente aux gens. »

Jenko bu dans son verre alors que la fête continuait autour de lui :

« Tu fais carrière dans le théâtre ? »

« Plutôt dans celle de faire mouiller les femmes. »

Son étouffement passa inaperçu dans le brouhaha ambiant. Jenko continua de tousser sous le rire clair d'Adam. _What the fuck ?_

« Je travaille au Xquistie, tu connais ? C'est le paradis pour les femmes qui veulent se libérer un peu en jetant leur agent sur des hommes qui leur font plaisir aux yeux, **comme moi.** »

Jenko ne répondit pas.

« Et un de mes… _collègues_ , te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux, on pourrait vous confondre pour des frères. Si ça te dit de venir voir un de mes shows… »

Adam venait de s'approcher de Jenko pour littéralement se coller à lui et glisser une carte dans sa poche arrière :

« Le lieu est sur la carte. » chuchota-t-il aux creux de son oreille.

Adam se recula, lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans la foule des étudiants. Jenko, loin d'être perturbé – l'habitude d'être « du miel autour d'un groupe d'ours » disait Eric- récupéra la carte dans sa poche pour y lire :

« Xquistie Strip Club- Le rêve à porter de main. »

 _« Je devais m'entretenir avec un mec du nom de Mike (…) Tu verras ton sosie est en ville »_

Jenko se rappela les paroles d'Eric. Il tenait quelque chose. Adam the Kid et Magic Mike.

Il devait absolument en informer Schmidt !

* * *

8 pages rien que pour ce chapitre ! Pas mal d'idée me trotte par la tête. Mais surtout dans le developpement des relations entre les personnages. Jenko, Schmidt, Eric, Zook, Rooster, Adam et Mike, ça fait du beau monde ! en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! n'hesiter pas à laisser votre avis ;)


	4. Magic Mike ?

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Aahhhh comment j'ai repris l'inspiration des grands jours ! J'en suis moi-même surprise. Continuons à toucher du bois pour que ça continue !

Trève de blabla et bonne lecture

* * *

 **Magic… Mike ?**

* * *

Jenko retrouva Schmidt dans un _beer pong_ avec Rooster et d'autres étudiants. Ils étaient tous bien souls mais vu l'heure avancé c'était normal. Dire que le policier était surpris était un euphémisme : il ne pensait pas qu'il verrait son collègue encore s'amuser ici mais plutôt déjà rentré au dortoir. Cela décrocha un sourire à Jenko, jusqu'à… :

« Hé petit gros ! J'imagine bien que tu ne sais pas _viser un trou_ mais dépêche-toi ! »

C'était un étudiant du côté adverse qui venait de parler, sa remarque fit rire les autres autour de lui mais pas Schmidt et encore moins Rooster.

Jenko allait intervenir mais de ne nouveau se stoppa quand il vit que Rooster avait fait le tour de la table et venait de frapper le gars.

...

 _Hein !?_

Jenko ne bougea pas de là où il était, les gens avaient beau encourager et/ou essayer de stopper les deux étudiants, le policier avait les yeux rivés sur Schmidt qui… encourageait Rooster avant d'intervenir et se battre avec l'autre étudiant.

Il fit demi-tour. Il préféra retourner boire un verre.

 **xXx**

« Jenko… Je meurs. »

Jenko lança son coussin sur Schmidt et lui pria de se taire. Lui aussi avait mal à la tête, lui aussi avait trop bu la veille mais contrairement à Schmidt lui ne s'était pas battu donc ni de bleu, ni mal partout.

« _Jenko…_ »

« Encore un mot et je te donnerais une raison de vouloir mourir. »

Schmidt répondit par un son avant de se mettre à crier alors que Jenko venait de sauter dans son lit pour le réveiller. Le jour était déjà levé et il était temps de se préparer pour aller en cours.

Les deux policiers marchèrent tranquillement dans les allées du campus pour se rendre en cours. Jenko en profita pour parler à Schmidt de sa rencontre avec Adam, négligeant les détails sur sa façon non dissimulé de le draguer. Ils se mirent d'accord pour aller faire un tour ce weekend et voir ce qu'il en est. Jenko enchaina ensuite sur les évènements de hier soir. Schmidt leva les épaules, c'était cool et Rooster était cool, si Schmidt lui-même pouvait intégrer leur bande en passant par le décoloré, il fallait saisir sa chance. Jenko acquiesça mais n'était pas aussi sure, il était un ancien « _jock_ » et faire croire à des loosers qu'il était cool pour mieux les humilier, il connaissait…

Son téléphone vibra alors qu'il disait au revoir à Schmidt pour se diriger vers sa classe. Son cœur fit un bond. Plusieurs jours sans nouvelle d'Eric, il était temps… :

« From : _The Witcher_.

 _Est-ce que les choses avancent ?_ »

Il regarda son téléphone dépité avant de le bloquer de nouveau et de le ranger. Eric voulait faire le mort. Jenko hésita en prenant place dans l'amphi, il regarda les autres élèves qui s'installèrent tout en jouant avec son téléphone puis le débloqua :

« To : _Eric_

 _J'ai rencontré Adam, The Kid, il travaille au club et il m'a pris pour le fameux Mike._

 _On pense venir au club ce weekend._ »

Il l'envoya et regarda son téléphone. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse rapide, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait la provoquer si il essayait une autre méthode :

« To : _Eric_

 _A croire que je lui ai tapé dans l'œil vu comment il m'a collé au cul toute la soirée._ »

C'était faux _._

Con et totalement absurde. Il voulait rendre jaloux Eric comme toutes ses exs faisaient avec lui et il savait très bien que ça n'allait pas marché. Mais c'était normal de vouloir des nouvelles de son _petit ami_ , quitte à …

« Hey Brad ! »

Zook et Rooster arrivèrent pour s'installer à côté du brun qui les salua d'une main. Il rangea vite son téléphone et écouta les nouveaux étudiant arrivaient raconter la fin de soirée. Jenko écouta d'une oreille, l'esprit ailleurs.

 **xXx**

La semaine passa rapidement et le weekend arriva. Les deux policiers étaient au point mort dans leur enquête. Jenko continuait de fréquenter Zook et l'équipe de football mais Schmidt se faisait plus distant, il se méfiait toujours d'eux. Pourtant Rooster essayait de le convaincre de les rejoindre mais non, d'ailleurs la première suspicion sur Rooster du à son tatouage avait été écarté : ce n'était pas lui, le tatouage était différent.

Autre chose durant cette semaine, c'était le rapprochement entre Zook et Jenko, ils étaient devenus rapidement une team à deux mais ce qui inquiétait le policier s'était les remarques de Rooster sur _le couple_ qu'il formait.

Jenko s'était tût, mais Schmidt lui avait fait la remarque aussi… Cela était de plus en plus flagrant l'attirance de Zook pour Greg Jenko. Certes il y avait de la bromance entre eux mais là, ça dépassait le stade pour l'un d'entre eux…

« Donc tu connaissais Adam ? » avait demandé Zook alors que le groupe marchait dans les rue de Maitarie pour aller dans un bar.

« Non, je l'ai rencontré à votre soirée, il m'a dit qu'il se produisait sur scène et je me suis dit… pourquoi ne pas aller voir, ça changera des traditionnelles soirées bière. » Fit Jenko pour justifier leur sortie dans ce club.

Zook n'avait pas répondu mais l'avait regardé longuement. Savait-il que par « produire sur scène », il s'agissait d'un club de stip tease ?

Les deux policiers ainsi que Rooster et Zook avaient décidé de passer la soirée du samedi soir en ville. Jenko leur avait dit qu'il voulait faire un tour au Xquistie pour : « Allons là où les filles seront le plus à même de nous _accueillir »_

Le sous-entendu avait fait beaucoup rire les deux _jocks_ mais Schmidt avait soupiré et rouler des yeux. D'ailleurs il ne sentait pas forcement à l'aise avec eux mais il n'avait pas le choix, il y allait en tant que Morton Schmidt pas en tant que Doug Macquaid… ouais, en tant que policier… voilà.

Ils commencèrent la soirée dans un bar étudiant, où le groupe ne se priva pas de consommer. Même si techniquement, ils ne pouvaient pas mais le bar n'était pas très regardant sur l'âge et Schmidt et Jenko faisaient loin de faire leurs âges. Au cas où le plus grand des policiers utilisait sa fausse carte d'identité. Dire qu'il avait réussi à faire croire à Eric qu'il en avait une lors de leur première rencontre tous les deux. Avec le recul, Jenko était sûr qu'Éric ne l'avait pas cru, il était trop malin pour ça et surtout détective dans les stups mais ça ce n'était qu'un détail de l'histoire.

Une fois bien alcoolisé et Schmidt un peu moins, ils bougèrent aux Xquistie Club. Ils n'étaient pas accompagnés et pour dire vrai ils avaient peur de se faire refouler à l'entrée.

« Au pire on se fera passer pour des potes gays » était intervenu Rooster.

Schmidt soupira de nouveau, Jenko le regarda surpris et Zook…regarda en biais Jenko pour voir sa réaction.

« Et comment on fait pour « _passer pour des potes gays_ » ? Hein ? On l'écrit au marqueur sur le front ? » Interpella sarcastiquement Schmidt en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Rooster prit la mouche, il n'aimait pas trop qu'on critique ses idées même si elle était totalement idiote.

« Hé, moi au moins je propose quelque chose ! »

« Propose quelque chose qui s'apparente à de l'intelligence alors… »

Jenko et Zook regardèrent l'échange en riant, mais les stoppèrent ne voulant pas que les choses s'enivrent. Après tout, ces deux-là s'entendaient plutôt bien et Zook savait que Rooster avait le sang chaud.

Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à rentrer dans le club. Non, parce que le videur crut que Jenko était Mike et fut surpris qu'il passe par la porte principale avant d'ajouter « ah t'es venu avec des amis », ils n'eurent aucun mot à dire mais surtout aucune entrée à payer. Cela intrigua encore plus Jenko, ce Mike lui ressemblait vraiment au point qu'on les confonde ? Bon il n'allait pas se plaindre d'être rentrée gratuitement mais quand même !

Ce qui surprit davantage le groupe, c'était le bar/club qui était bondé ! Toutes les places autour de la scène étaient prises, ainsi que toutes les autres tables. Certaines femmes étaient debout mais toutes, toutes semblaient surexcité d'être là ! Il y avait une ambiance électrique qui se diffusait dans la salle que le groupe d'étudiant sentit, d'ailleurs ils étaient les seuls hommes…

Par chance, ils virent une petite table en retrait libre, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas bonne vu sur la scène mais au moins ils pourraient s'asseoir. Jenko les laissa partir et se proposa d'aller commander à boire, il ne leur laissa pas le choix qu'il se dirigea vers le bar.

Eric avait dit qu'il bossait au bar, donc il devait être la !

Il s'accouda au bar et regarda les barmaids très occupés, mais il arrêta vite de regarder quand il sentit qu'on s'asseyait à côté de lui : c'était Adam. Celui-ci il fit un grand sourire charmeur en abaissant son chapeau de cowbow.

Jenko l'observa de la tête au pied, Adam portait un foulard autour de lui, une fausse ceinture avec des pistolets, un slip et un sur-pantalon en couleur peau de vache avec des franche… C'était tout !

C'était… _sexy._

Jenko ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Mais de nouveau, ça s'arrêtait là. Si Eric le voyait maintenant il était un homme mort.

« On apprécie ce que l'on voit, à ce que je vois. »

Jenko sursauta.

Il pouvait dès à présent écrire son testament : il était mort.

« Ah _Erik_ , on peut aussi plaire à la gente masculine, pas d'homophobie ici. » Fit Adam en riant en se tournant vers le bar. « Et puis j'aurais pas dit non à un show privé. »

Stop. Qu'il s'arrête _**de suite**_.

Jenko se tourna vers le bar et vit son _petit ami_ lui faire face. Il avait les bras croisé sur son torse et avait plaqué ses cheveux sur le côté. Cependant il n'avait aucun regard mauvais, c'était une bonne chose. Enfin il espérait …

« Erik prend sa commande, c'est offert par la maison ! »

« Dallas va pas aimer… » Fit Eric.

« Je payerais avec mes pourboires. Sur ce _Brad,_ j'espère qu'on se verra après ! »

Il tapota l'épaule de Jenko avant de se diriger vers les coulisses, il fallait absolument qu'il parle avec Mike. Il voulait voir sa tête quand il lui présentera son « jumeaux ».

Jenko et Eric le regardèrent partir.

« Il a 19 ans. » fit Eric juste après.

« J'ai rien dit ! » Répondit Jenko scandalisé vers le barmaid qui roula des yeux.

« Ton regard parle pour toi » continua le détective « 4 bières ? Je t'ai vu rentrer avec Schmidt et deux autres gars. »

Jenko acquiesça et se tourna vers la table : ils étaient en train de regarder autour d'eux à part Zook qui lui fit un signe à qui il répondit. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le bar et observa Eric avant de parler :

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages ? »

Eric le regarda en biais alors qu'il servit les bières en pression :

« Parce qu'on est en mission. »

« Et cela nous empêche de savoir comment l'autre va ? »

« Non, mais on sait jamais. »

Eric posa deux bières devant Jenko alors que les femmes autour commençaient à s'impatienter.

« 'On ne sait jamais' ? _Eric_ , tu crois que des hackers professionnelle vont s'introduire dans nos téléphones et nous démasquer ? _Vraiment ?_ »

Une autre bière posée.

« C'est pas toi qui disait de ne pas mêler vie privé et boulot ? » Continua Eric nonchalant.

Oui, c'était lui qui l'avait dit mais pas au point de couper les ponts.

« Oui c'est moi qui est dit ça, mais j'aimerais un minimum savoir comment va l'homme qui partage ma vie, c'est trop demandé ? »

Eric s'arrêta dans son mouvement surpris des dernières paroles de Jenko qui le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il allait répondre mais vit le blond qui avait fait un signe à Jenko s'approchait d'eux, il posa la dernière bière devant le policier sans un mot et parti sous le regard étonné de Jenko :

« Hé dude, besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Jenko se tourna vers Zook et lui signala que tout était ok, mais jeta tout de même un œil vers Eric avant de partir, celui-ci était de dos et servait des clientes… _shit._

« Merci à toutes d'avoir patienté pour notre prochain numéro » Un homme grand et assez maigre arriva sur scène. « Sans plus attendre mesdames, laissez-moi dans les bras mais surtout dans les mouvements sensuels qui vont faire plaisir à plus d'une d'entre vous, à…MAGIC MIKE ! »

Le public exulta de joie alors que les lumières s'abaissaient pour se focaliser sur la scène, et en particulier sur un homme qui était déjà là. Il était habillé d'un gros jogging, un top tank blanc et une casquette rouge : on ne voyait pas son visage.

Le groupe de garçon regarda autour d'eux assez surpris, les femmes criaient toute et commençait déjà à jeter de l'argent sur scène alors que le show n'avait pas commençait.

« Vous avez vu ça » fit Rooster « Il pleut déjà des billets alors qu'il a juste les lumières sur lui. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous et regardèrent la suite du show qui les laissa bouche bée.

Ce _Magic Mike_ avait un déhanché et un style de danse qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Ses mouvements étaient sensuels et dynamique, il accordait parfaitement sa danse à la musique en faisant des poses lascives, il n'hésitait pas à serrer son groin pour montrer la taille de celui-ci. Ce qui en résultat davantage de cris et des toussotements chez Zook, Rooster et Schmidt, Jenko lui… regardait ça comme envouté.

Le gars dansait bien, vraiment bien, on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il arrivait à capter la salle par sa gestuels et l'aura qu'il dégagea mais ses pensée s'envolèrent quand _Magic Mike_ jeta sa casquette dans le public.

Jenko s'étouffa.

Schmidt et Rooster furent scandalisé.

Zook avait la bouche grande ouverte.

Le show continua encore quelque minute pour se finir sur un homme à moitié nu. Le groupe d'étudiant, ne firent pas vraiment attention à la tenue quasi d'Adam de _Magic Mike_ , à l'heure actuelle c'était leur cadet de leur soucis. Ils s'étaient tous tourné d'un seul homme vers Jenko :

« _**Hé**_ , je suis tout aussi surpris que vous ! »

Jenko se tourna vers la scène où Mike remerciait le public. Ce n'était pas son sosie à ce stade la, mais son frère jumeaux caché ! Il lui ressemblait tellement que ça faisait peur. Ses parents avaient-ils omis de dire quelque chose ? Jenko se tourna vers Eric qui croisa son regard avant d'hausser deux fois les sourcils avec un sourire goguenard _« Je te l'avais bien dit ! »_

Jenko prit sa bière et la but d'une traite, pourquoi c'était toujours à lui que ce genre de chose arrivait.

* * *

Je vous avouerais que j'ai eu du mal à savoir comment bien mettre en place le crossover. J'avais voulu quelque chose de cohérent tout en restant dans l'esprit Jump Street et avec une rencontre Jenko x Mike qui soit... plausible LOL et c'est en regardant de nouveau la liste de cast de Magic Mike et les infos que oui Adam n'a que 19 ans ! Et qu'il peut très bien avoir été à l'université. J'en dis pas plus. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé


	5. Docteur Jekyll and Mister Hyde

Blabla de l'auteur : Je vais rien dire...Comme je n'ai pas eu de retour sur les dernier chapitres, je me dis que c'est OK de poster tard... LOL je rigole ! Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai de vrais excuse pour ce retard mais je ne préfère pas en parler ici, quoiqu'il en soit désolé

Bonne lecture :p Enfin l'introduction de Magic Mike !

* * *

Docteur Jekyll and Mister Hyde

* * *

Jenko voulait fuir et le plus rapidement possible, mais les autres voulaient rester et voir si les jumeaux – car c'était décidé pour Schmidt, Zook et Rooster que Magic Mike et Jenko étaient des jumeaux séparé à la naissance – allaient pouvoir se rencontrer.

Il accepta à regret mais il avait besoin de boire. Il alla prendre un verre au bar, en espérant pouvoir parler de nouveau à Eric qui continuait de servir. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire quand il croisa son regard et s'approcha de lui :

« Un alcool fort ? »

Jenko acquiesça et s'accouda en bar, il jeta un œil derrière lui vers la scène pour voir Adam performer avec un autre homme, grand plutôt bien musclé avec une barbe de trois jours et des cheveux mi long ondulé. Ces gars dansaient vraiment _trop_ bien.

Lui qui dansait comme un pied, voir ça le mettait mal à l'aise pour son égo. Sans parler de toutes ces femmes prête à payer pour voir ça. Ce n'était même pas le fait qu'il venait voir un show d'hommes quasiment nus qui le dérangeait, loin de là, pour Jenko s'était juste du diversement.

« Tiens. »

Jenko remercia Eric en lui tendant un billet. Il était drainé pour aucune raison apparente mais la fatigue avait aspiré toute son énergie.

« Tu devrais rencontrer Dallas ou alors Mike lui-même » Fit Eric en passant un coup de chiffon sur le comptoir.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Jenko bu sec son verre de whisky

« Tu pourrais travailler ici »

Le policier fixa Eric.

 **Il en était hors de question** **!**

Pourquoi devait-il intégrer le club ? Eric était déjà là et lui et Schmidt devaient rester au campus de toute façon. Bon, oui ils n'avançaient pas dans leur enquête mais Jenko le sentait qu'ils allaient tomber sur quelque chose de gros dans les prochains jours. Il fallait juste leur laisser un peu de temps.

Le détective soupira, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse et regarder Jenko :

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins qu'Adam fournit des élèves au campus ? »

Jenko resta silencieux et rebut une gorgé de son whisky.

Non, il n'était pas au courant, mais là, il tenait une information. Il s'était juste demandé qui était Adam et s'il faisait partie de la fraternité mais il n'avait pas creusé plus loin. Après tout il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, et dans une étrange rencontre. Pas de là, à en faire un suspect.

« Adam semble t'avoir dans son radar, tu devrais saisir cette chance. » continua le brun derrière le bar en regardant tout de même autour de lui si une cliente n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Jenko leva un sourcil interrogateur, Eric lui sous entendait qu'il devait se laisser draguer par un gamin qui avait quoi ? 19 ans à tout casser ? Pourtant il savait qu'Eric était du genre jaloux même s'il ne le montrait pas… D'ailleurs aucune remarque sur ses messages ? C'était l'occasion de lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble et que de ne pas continuer de se donner des nouvelles ne servait à rien.

« Saisir ma chance ? Comme je l'ai fait il y a deux ans avec _Erik Molson ? »_

Jenko su qu'il avait touché le point sensible quand il vit Eric rouler des yeux et maugréer quelque chose :

« Je te le déconseille. »

« Oui _Daddy_. » Jenko se mit à rire et bu une nouvelle gorgée. Il fit un dernier clin d'œil à Eric avant de l'observer longuement derrière son bar. Il n'était pas discret et il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Eric lui manquait.

Il but le reste de son verre cul sec. Il ne devait pas rester trop longtemps loin des autres, sinon ça allait devenir suspect. Il n'aurait pas dit non à un baiser échangé au-dessus du bar mais ça c'était juste un aller simple pour rentrer chez lui et se faire virer de Jump Street.

 **xXx**

Le club était maintenant vide alors que le groupe d'étudiant avait été rejoint par Adam et deux autres étudiantes dont l'une venait de fêter ses 21 ans.

Jenko et Schmidt comprirent que Adam avait suivi des cours avec Zook et Rooster et du à ses faibles notes et son comportement, il avait été viré, mais il revenait de temps à autre sur le campus pour les soirées. Il continua sur le fait qu'il avait enchainé les petits boulots dans les chantiers avant que sa route croise celle de Mike et qu'il le prenne sous son aile.

Puis les autres danseurs firent leur apparitions, Jenko voulait être partout mais sauf dans ce club. Tito, Ken et Richie se stoppèrent net en voyant Jenko.

« Je vous avait dit que j'avais trouvé le sosie parfait ! » fit Adam en riant de leur réaction.

Mais la réaction la plus étrange fut celle de Michael Lane lorsqu'il croisa le regarde de Greg Jenko.

C'était tellement étrange, se disait Schmidt en voyant les deux hommes s'observaient. Personne ne parla, pourtant l'ambiance n'était pas tendue mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait ça. Deux hommes qui ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant qui se ressemblaient parfaitement comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Schmidt et Rooster, particulièrement faisaient des allers-retours avec leur tête pour essayer de chercher la moindre différence.

« _Holy shit_ , Mike, tu t'es dédoublé ! » Dallas venait d'arriver et regarda la scène tout aussi surpris. Il s'avança vers Jenko.

« Je ne savais pas que Mike avait un frère caché, pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit Mike » Continua Dallas en se tournant vers son protégé.

« Peut-être parce que je ne le savais pas. » répondit Mike à son tour surpris.

Jenko ne fit pas un mot. Il attendait patiemment que la soirée se termine, priant fort en son for intérieur qu'elle se termine maintenant !

« Surtout que c'est mon frère » Fit Schmidt de but en blanc. Il ne se gêna pas de continuer malgré le blanc qu'il avait provoqué dans l'assemblé « Oui, c'est parce qu'on se ressemble pas qu'on ne peut pas avoir le même sang »

Ce fut maintenant des visages d'incompréhension qui se lissaient sur le visage du petit groupe d'assemblé. Ce fut le rire claire du patron qui détendit l'atmosphère :

« Hé, on me l'a fait pas à moi. J'y crois pas »

« Moi aussi j'y ai pas cru et pourtant… La nature fait de drôle de chose » intervient Rooster « Bon, c'est pas tout mais je veux être en forme pour aller m'entraîner demain.»

Le décoloré se leva et remercia Adam, suivit de près par Zook et les frères MacQuaid :

« Attendez, attendez ! »

Dallas avait le flaire quand une occasion se présenter à lui, et là, il s'entait déjà les billets entre ses mains que cette opportunité allait engendrer :

« Hé les amis c'est le week end ! Erik ! Ramène de quoi faire boire tout ce petit monde… »

« Non mais monsieur le patron » Fit Schmidt « nous devons y aller !"

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas refuser un dernier verre pour fêter une occasion pareil ! »

Les 4 étudiants se regardèrent alors que les autres strip teaseur discutaient entre eux et avec les filles, déjà lassé de l'évènement et du coup de la surprise. A part Mike qui jeta de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers Jenko.

« La ressemblance est frappante non ? » glissa malicieusement Adam à l'oreille du danseur.

« Tu l'as rencontré où déjà ? »

« Ah la dernière soirée d'Omega. » Adam prit une gorgé de son verre ne quittant pas des yeux Mike à ses côtés qui continua de regarder la situation face à lui. Ca le déconcerter mais pas au-delà, il ne croyait pas vraiment au âme sœur et au sosie. C'était Mel qui lui avait dit un soir qu'on avait tous un sosie dans le monde qui nous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il avait rit avant de changer de conversation.

Ce gars devaient être ce fameux sosie, il ne pensait pas qu'il vivrait dans la même ville et encore moins qu'il pourrait se rencontrer. Mais pourquoi pas…

« QUOI ! Hors de question ! »

Adam et Mike tournèrent leur attention vers le groupe plus loin. Dallas faisait maintenant barrage face au groupe d'universitaire qui le dévisageait tous les un des autres.

Mike s'approcha curieux de savoir ce qui les mettaient dans un tel états mais il eu rapidement sa réponse quand le patron du Xquistie se mit à parler :

« Je leur ai proposé de travailler ici, mais ils sont têtu et ne veulent pas ! Pourtant je pensais que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne disent pas non à l'argent facile. »

Evidemment que tout le monde resta silencieux. Eux… Ici ? Mike et Adam regardèrent le groupe. Le sosie de Mike pouvait très bien passé ici, quand au blond et au mec qui semblaient aimer faire parti d'une équipe de foot pouvaient faire l'affaire mais le dernier… le frère de Jenko – c'est ça ? - … loin d'avoir quelque chose contre les personnes ayant du poids, il le voyait mal être dans un club de strip-tease. C'était juste le code de la maison d'avoir des hommes un certain type de musculation et surtout de bon danseur.

Mike sentit le regard de Schmidt sur lui et dévia le regard :

« Je sais que tu penses que je ne peux pas faire partie du club à cause de mon physique »

Mike se défendit et fit évidemment que non.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mike tu as quelque chose contre les gros ? » demanda Dallas suspicieux en buvant son verre.

«Si t'as quelque chose contre mon frère on peut s'expliquer mec ! » Fit Jenko prêt à se battre, si ça pouvait le faire sortir de là, il ne dirait pas non.

« Ouais, on peut s'expliquer ! » rajouta Rooster à la surprise de tout le monde mais surtout de Schmidt qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement du quaterback depuis quelque temps.

Mike mit ses mains devant lui en signe de défense :

« Wow j'ai rien dit ! Dallas fait ce que tu veux, moi je me casse, je suis claqué. A la revoyure les gars »

Il prit Adam avec lui sur le passage de la sorti qui salua vaguement les autres resté derrière. Il indiqua tout de même aux filles de les suivre.

Eric en profita pour s'approcha du groupe et mettre en place la deuxième parti du plan. Il savait que Schmidt mais surtout Jenko ne serait pas du tout d'accord mais sur ce coup là, il le remercierait plus tard :

« Je crois que vous devriez écouter Dallas les gars, surtout vous deux » Il pointa du doigt Jenko et Schmidt « Ca rendrait raide dingue notre clientèle de voir le sosie de Mike sur scène avec lui, comme deux frère jumeaux, imaginez leur fantasme. Quant à toi, tu incarnerais le changement, on est en 2015 et les femmes en ont aussi marre de tout le temps voir la même chose. Montrer que le club fait aussi monter sur scène d'autre type d'homme nous ouvrirais un autre type de clientèle et puis soyons claire : vous allez dire non à de l'argent facile ? _Quoi de mieux pour avancer quand on est point mort_ _ **. Vous voudriez pas passer à coté d'une telle occasion ?»**_

Les dernières paroles étaient un avertissement clair à leur enquête. Les deux policiers se turent alors que tout le reste de l'assemblé était d'accord avec les paroles de leur nouveau barmaid.

« Bien les gars vous avez entendu Erik ! Venez demain signer votre contrat, on verra après pour les modalités. »

Jenko et Schmidt soupirèrent. Que pouvaient ils faire de toute façon. Erik leur avait dit clairement qu'on allait les jeter de cette histoire si ils ne faisaient rien. Donc autant se plier et faire avancer l'enquête. Jenko pris le verre que lui tendit Dallas pour fêter ça et le bu cul sec.

Vivement que tout cela s'arrête.

Derrière Dallas, Eric fit un sourire satisfait face à cela, il ne vit pas Tito se placer à coté de lui et interpréter son sourire d'une mauvaise façon :

« Je ne pensais pas que les gars du type de Mike te plaisait ? »

Eric sursauta, pas du tout sûr de comprendre :

« Ce petit sourire en coin veut tout dire. Je pensais bien que les hommes te plaisaient mais pas du genre de Mike, alors que tu as beaucoup mieux devant toi ! »

Ca avait été dit de manière douce aux creux de l'oreille. Chose qui n'échappa à Jenko et qui du faire preuve de sang-froid pour ne pas s'énerver.

Bien. Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas du accepter tout court cette mission. Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer…

 **xXx**

Adam et Mike se retrouvèrent bien vite seuls. Ils s'étaient bien amusés avec les filles, bu, fumer un peu et Mike les déposa chez elles, avant de se tourner vers le coté passager et d'embrasser la personne à ses cotés.

« J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais pas faire ça . »

Adam se mit à rire, il avait bien vu que depuis un petit moment son petit ami voulait se jeter sur lui mais il s'était retenu et avait eu un moment d'oublie quand il vit Jenko mais maintenant il ne se gêna pas.

« Désolé de devoir casser tes rêves mais il va falloir encore attendre avant d'aller plus loin. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » Fit Mike qui repris la route, un main sur le genoux de plus jeune à a ses cotés.

« J'ai promis à ma sœur de rentrer chez elle ce soir. Elle commence à me demander un peu trop souvent pourquoi je dors chez toi. »

« Il suffit que tu lui dise et les choses seraient réglés. »

Adam ne répondit pas. Il voulait lui dire mais il avait peur que sa sœur lui en veuille personnellement. Il savait qu'elle avait des vus sur Mike et qu'elle aimerait pouvoir que sa se concrétise dans le futur et lui, et lui il dépendait de sa sœur, il ne voulait pas qu'il l'a jette à la porte pour une histoire comme ça.

« Pas maintenant. » répondit Adam.

« Si tu veux. » Fit Mike déçu.

Adam changea de sujet pour éviter le malaise qui commençait à s'installer.

« Tobias m'a proposé une soirée bientôt et vu qu'il semble que nous ayons des nouveau collègues, on pourrait leur proposer de venir. »

Mike ne répondit pas. Adam aimait trop éviter les vrais sujets et voilà que c'était encore le cas. Il en avait marre. Mais loin d'être du genre à dire les choses tels quels étaient, le jeune entrepreneur préféra conduire en silence :

« Tu ne dis plus rien ? » Fit Adam alors qu'il voyait qu'on approchait de chez sa sœur.

Mike s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu de la route, même si il était très tot dans la matinée il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la route, mais ca n'empêchait que cela était extrêmement dangereux !

« Mike ?! »

Mike se tourna vers Adam et resta impassible face aux klaxons autour :

« Quand tu aura décidé de parler de nous et que tu me dise clairement pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler à ta sœur, là je me remettrais à te parler. Maintenant sors. »

Adam resta stoïque, avant de sortir de la voiture avant que celle ci redémarre en trombe.

Le jeune brun sous l'état de l'alcool et la fatigue cria un grand Fuck you, dans la rue quitte à réveiller ses voisins. Sur le coup, il en avait plus rien à faire.

Mais au fond il était blessé, c'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Mike ne décide de le quitter. Bien sure qu'il savait que c'était de sa faute mais de la, à réagir comme ça… Peut être qu'il devait finalement réfléchir à ça. Oui mais une fois sobre et d'avoir dormis.

 _Fuck you and fuck that._

* * *

Introduction de Magic Mike ! Alors sa relation avec Adam va etre trèèèès compliqué, mais encore heureux sinon ça serait trop facile :p

Dans le prochain chapitre on avance dans l'enquête avec Schmidt et Jenko aux XQuistis avec ce dernier extrêmement jaloux : on ne touche pas à son homme !

La suite au prochain épisode !


End file.
